Happy Family
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: just a little fic I thought I'd make about the cutest family in Hetalia. Diabetic fluff, cuteness, and ukes with big shirts are to follow.


It's such a beautiful day, thought Tino as he looked up into the clear azure sky, hands gripping a bundle of fresh laundry. He smiled as he saw a mother bird fly back to her nest to attend to her baby birds. On the porch, Berwald biusied himself with reading the daily newspaper, occasionally looking up for a glimpse of his wife. In the front yeard, Peter playfully chased Hana-tamago around with an endless reserve of juvenile energy. Tino smiled at the scene of the perfect family.

Tino still remembered when he and Berwald first started to live with each other. Tino proved to be an awkward, shy, troublesome mess for the first few months and the fact that he thought Berwald would eat him at any moment didn't help the situation in the slightest. He still remembered the first time that Berwald kissed him—not the gentle forehead of cheek peck he often gave him—but a real, sweet and passionate kiss that seemed to say, "I love you, and I always will, no matter what." He still remembered the first time he cuddled with Berwald, his skin so warm and smooth, his heart the sweetest music that Tino ever heard, and his breathing his lullaby. He slept with his arms around his body, wanting to never let go.

He still remembered the first time they made love. Tino was frightened and tense for the whole first half, but every gentle, loving kiss Berwald placed on his mouth and body, Tino loosened up more and more until he gave in to desire and pleasure. The aftermath was what Tino loved the most, where Berwald calmed Tino pleasure-shivering and flustered body with chaste kisses and soft touches on his body. They went to sleep that night holding eachother's limp bodies and using eachother's "I love yous" as their lullabies.

And he remembered when they adopted Peter. Bored one day and scrolling the internet, Tino found the micro- nation up on an auction. At first Tino was a little confused as to how a nation could be on an auction but ignored that insignificant question when he saw how cute he was. Berwald came in moments later and saw the slight twinkle in Tino's eyes as he stared at the boy on the screen. So, fulfilling Tino's unspoken wish, he "adopted" Peter into their little home.

Tino had to admit, both were a little uneasy about becoming parents. Tino had no experience with handling kids, and Berwald may be a good father if he didn't scare the poor boy off at first. But the fear subsided a little when they met the boy and saw he was a cheerful, happy-go-lucky boy with dreams of being a big a nation as "Jerk England." The three quickly got along and become the perfect little family.

Tino remembered it all, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Tino took the fresh load of laundry in his hands and hugged them to his chest to smell them. The scent of clean linen and Berwald filled his senses intoxicating him. Su-san smells so good, Tino thought to himself as he let the scent relax him.

Someone grasped his shoulder suddenly and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and was greeted with a pair of cold, steel blue eyes. Tino still remembered when those eyes made his soul quiver. Now it just…still quivers. Just a lot less.

"Su-san," Tino said, trying his best to look the man in the eyes, "D-don't sneak up on me like that; it scares me."

"S'rry," Berwald said in his usual vowel-forgotten speech impediment. He lightly pecked Tino on the forehead and helped Tino with the laundry. Tino blushed slightly before smiling and going back to folding sheets.

"Sea-kun wants to help, too!" Peter said, racing across the yard, Hana-tamago trotting behind him. Tino giggled and told Peter that he could help Su-San with folding. Peter took the task with readied eagerness and immediately started to pull cloths from the line and attempted to fold them. Berwald had to help him with most of them. Peter got to a Finland towel and decided it'd be fun to tie it around his neck and fly around the yard, playing hero. Tino had to chase him down to get the towel back as Berwald watched with unseen amusement.

After Sea-kun's Archrival, the Finlanator, captured him, he was forced to give up his most prized cape for his release. He complied, but was forced into labor in the dreaded linen mines. It was a sad day for the grand Hero Sea-kun.

After the laundry was folded and packed, Finland took both baskets under his arms and started to carry them into the house. Peter slipped under one of the arms and made off with a basket (Ha! The spoils of war are sweet, indeed!). Berwald, not able to slip under an arm without breaking something, asked in simple syllables if he could take the other one.

"Oh, thank you Su-san," Tino said, "But I've got it. Its not even heavy, it's no trouble at—"

The next noise that came out of Tino's mouth was a small squeak as he felt something at the back of his knees and on his back. He was suddenly lifted into the air. Basket still in his arms, and was carried back inside by his husband, bridal style. He blushed from ear to ear as he mumbled a thank you under his breath.

Sweden always had the strangest of ways to show his affection; it was never something you would have expected. If Tino said he was cold, he'd smother him with blankets and practically suffocate him with cuddling; If he said he was too hot, he'd get him a bucket of ice water and tons of ice cream to drown himself in. And if he even showed the most subtle hints of being ill, Berwald would serve as a nurse and stay by his bed, watching over him always. Watching with those narrow…cold…soulless eyes…it made him shiver just thinking about it.

But what Tino always appreciated was when he was sad in any way. Most of the time Tino denied turmoil or sadness and pretended to be happy for Berwald, but he always had a way to break him down: he'd peck him lightly on the lips, then on the forehead, both cheeks, then hug him. Then all he had to do was mumble "it's alright." Softly and Tino would be sent into a crying spell. He'd clutch Berwald's chest as he cried and vented until tears ceased to stream down. All the time, Berwald would just hold him closer and stroke his shaking head.

Exhausted and dizzy, Tino would kiss Berwald out of instinct and fall asleep in the bigger man's chest, eyes still wet but mouth formed into a light smile.

Tino really loved the man who was carrying him up to their bedroom, he really did. Although a bit awkward, intimidating and…scary, he was a good and caring guy beneath the eyes…the heart-stopping, dead eyes.

They reached their bedroom and Berwald let his wife down. He kissed him gently before heading back downstairs do start dinner. Tino grinned and went to fold the laundry. About a few minutes in anf folding Peter's sailor suit, He heard said boy yelling with excitement downstairs, shouting 'Ravis, Ravis!" and hearing another boy quietly responding. Tino laughed to himself as he heard the boys playing downstairs.

He briefly remembered something about Berwald mentioning something about adopting Ravis, if possible. Peter clearly loved him like a brother and always said how "Awesome it would be we actually were, Papa!" Berwald said he'd take it under consideration and Peter went the rest of the day gleeful and spry. Tino wasn't exactly sure if they could do another child, let alone have one that was once a big interest of Russia. But he knew Su-san would talk to him about it before ever doing something like that.

Later into the night, the family(including Ravis) had dinner. Peter ranted on how Sealand was now 100 percent fireproof while Ravis laughed and enjoyed his meal. Berwald, sitting adjacent to Tino, tried to make conversation, attempting big words and jokes. He was failing miserably, but they laughed anyway out of pity. Practice makes perfect, after all.

After dinner, Peter begged and pleaded for Ravis to stay over for the night. Tino and Berwald agreed and Peter rushed Ravis to his room to play games and paint each other nails, or whatever children did at sleepovers.

After about an hour or two of watching T.V., both parents decided to head in for the night. Tino went up first as Berwald stayed downstairs to clean up. Tino entered their bedroom and stripped down to his underwear. He searched through the drawers for his pajamas, but couldn't find them. He doubled checked for the articles of clothing, but to no avail. He sighed to himself. They must have blew away in the wind while drying; he would have to search for them tomorrow.

In the meantime, he settled with one of Su-san's shirts, hoping he wouldn't mind. It was too big for him and the sleeves slung over his wrists, but it would keep him warm. He felt a tab embarrassed that he was only in a shirt and underwear, but at least the shirt covered him up somewhat.

Tino started to crawl into bed when Berwald came in, spotting Tino's behind and stopping dead in his tracks. Tino heard him come in and swiftly turned to face him.

"Hey, Su-san," Tino said, "I-I hope you don't mind if I borrowed one of your shirts. I think my pajamas got lost and…" Tino turned red as he saw his Su-san staring at him with static eyes. If you looked closely, you could see the faintest signs of blush on Berwald himself.

"U-um, Su-San…" Finland said, pulling the shirt down a bit more and rubbing the back of his head. "C-could you please not stare at me like that? I-it's embarrassing…"

Berwald said nothing. He just hopped on the bed, pinned his wife to the bed, and just looked at him still. Tino's face turned a steamy red as Berwald's eyes scanned over him.

Berwald couldn't hold himself any longer and he took Tino's mouth, giving him a passionate, loving kiss. Tino gasped a bit, but then mewled into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping his sleeved arms around Su-San's neck. They both released from the kiss and Berwald smiled.

"S'rry," He said, "you're j'st too cute."

Tino stuttered for a laugh as he looked sideways and blushed ever more. His heart was racing as he tried to shift out of the slightly uncomfortable position he was in under Berwald. Then Berwald gave him a pack on the cheek and rolled over to hold his wife from behind. Tino's anxiety turned to warmth as he rolled over to wrap his arms around his Su-san and fall asleep within his embrace.

The house was silent and peaceful. In one room, Tino and Berwald slept peacefully, holding each other. In another, Peter and Ravis slept with Hana-tamago at the foot of their bed. It was a sweet, little family setting.

And Tino and Berwald wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I just wanna thank those who have favored and reviewed my stories so far. it really does mean a lot ;w;

oh, and i have a poll on my page; would appreciate it if you guys checked it out and voted.


End file.
